


Hamilton Smut One Shots

by Katty_Kat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thomas Jefferson, Underage Rape/Non-con, god help me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katty_Kat/pseuds/Katty_Kat
Summary: A smut one shot book on my favorite characters and relationships. Warning Non-Con or Graphic Violence is in some one shots. You have been warned.





	Hamilton Smut One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains graphic depictions of sexual relationships. All readers have been warned. But otherwise, please enjoy!

Thomas stood at the foot of the bed staring at the small Neko boy on his bed that was staring back up at him. Thomas had his arms crossed as he glared down to the shivering Neko. 

Nekos were often looked down upon in this society. Usually used as toys or slaves. Thomas had just turned nineteen when his father had decided to buy him his very own neko. And what a prize he had chosen indeed. 

“So, I can do whatever I want to you?” Thomas smirked as the Neko’s ears fell flat against it’s head. 

“Uh, whatever you pl-please, M-Master...” The Neko - Alexander - whispered. Shaking in fear. 

While he was still with his first Master, he was forced into sexual relations with his Master and the Master’s sons until one day he finally fought back. Scratching the eldest boy’s cheek. He was only sixteen when he was sold into the Jefferson’s home to be Thomas’s personal slave. This was only his first day here.

Thomas walked over to Alexander and took the seat next to him. He placed his hand on the boy’s cheek and saw him flinch slightly. He frowned slightly before he put his hand behind the Neko’s head and bringing him closer to his face. Their lips almost touching.

The Neko squirmed slightly but instantly froze at the growl-like sound that came from Thomas.

“Kiss me back,” He murmured before pressing his lips against Alexander’s. Alex whimpered and forced himself to press back into the kiss. He dug his fingers deep into the sheets, wanting this to be over.

Thomas grinned into the kiss and pulled Alex’s hair roughly, pulling his head back. Alex gasped and Thomas took the chance to plunge his tongue into the smaller’s mouth before pulling away from the Neko to let him breath. 

Alex was shaking as saliva dripped down his chin and onto the grey t-shirt he was wearing. He looked down at his lap in shame as his Master grabbed him by his collar and forced him off the bed and to the floor in front of him. 

“On your knees, slave.” Thomas spat. Even though the smirk on his face was evident. He watched as Alex hurried to his knees between Thomas’s legs. Thomas cooed and grabbed Alex roughly by his chin, forcing him to look up at him. 

“Now aren’t you a natural. Get to work, I know you know what to do here.” Thomas said. Staring down at the Neko in lust.

The Neko shakily nodded and began to unzip Thomas’s pants. Thomas groaned when Alex reached into his boxers and pulled his member out. Alex didn’t want to think about what would happen if his Master took him by force and ruined him like his past Masters did.

“Well, go on.” Thomas growled, grabbing Alex by his bun and pulling his face close to his member. The tip poking his lip. 

Alex looked up pleadingly to his Master. And Thomas faltered for a moment. The look on the small Neko’s face making him somewhat regret taking him in such a way. 

But when the Neko slowly opened his mouth, Thomas didn’t wait before he was shoving all of his member down the Neko’s throat. The Neko gagged and attempted to try and pull away, but Thomas held a firm grip in his hair. He whined around Thomas, sending vibrations of pleasure through his Master’s body. 

Thomas’s head flew back as he groaned lowly. He pushed himself deeper into the mouth around him. 

“So good, baby, so good and warm,” Thomas whispered pulling back slightly just to thrust back into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex gagged and tried to get used to the feeling and breath through his nose. But everytime he relaxed, Thomas would only thrust into him. Causing him to gag every time. Tears were pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. 

Thomas pulled out of Alex’s mouth only to see the Neko take gasping breaths and tears to roll down his cheeks. Thomas found it, very attractive. He simply smiled down at Alex as he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it as the Neko struggled in his grip.

He brought the Neko close again and pushed his head inside. Alex looked up at Thomas through heavy lashes as he was forced to take the large cock in his mouth again.

“Good, kitten.” Thomas hummed. He stood this time and made Alex’s head bob on his cock. Alex let Thomas pull him by his hair, just hoping for it to end faster.

“Do something, pet.” Thomas said to him. Spitting out the word pet with such a disgusted tone that it made Alex flinch slightly. Alex whimpered as he swirled his tongue around Thomas’s long member.

Thomas’s hips paused for a second before he began pushing himself in and out of the Neko’s small mouth harder than before. Alex closed his eyes tight trying not to think about anything. Certainly not this. But a harsh slap to the face made him fall back slightly, if it wasn’t for Thomas’s hand in his hair.

“Eyes. On. Me.” Thomas breathed out. Alex nodded and whimpered as he rubbed his - now burning - cheek.

“Now, back to sucking my dick, whore.” Thomas said. Alex stammered back over to Thomas and began to kitten lick his member. The tip was squirting precum already. Thomas started to stroke himself while Alex licked the tip.

He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it. Thomas was then pushing his cock into his mouth again and hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Thomas was groaning while Alex tried not to throw up. 

“Ugh, I’m close k-kitten.” Thomas said. Alex gagged slightly and swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth once before Thomas was pushing his head down on his cock, as he shot his hot load down the Neko’s throat. 

Alex whined and moved his head around, trying to pull off. Because from the position he was in, it was difficult to breath. 

“Swallow it all.” Thomas said, his voice sounding a little breathless. Thomas held his head there and thrusted into his mouth one last time, before pulling out of the Neko’s throat.  
Alex coughed and took as many deep breaths as he could. Thomas sat back on the bed and stared in awe at the Neko. Alex was so beautiful, Thomas thought to himself. Even when crying, he continued thinking.

Alex rubbed at his eyes fiercely as if he could somehow stop the tears from rolling down his face. But he knew he couldn’t. 

“Alexander, up here. Now.” His Master spoke. Alex whimpered as he got himself up from his knees and to his feet. He walked over to the bed and sat next to his owner. 

Thomas played with a strand of his hair while his other hand stroked himself. 

“You know, I think you’re really pretty. The most gorgeous Neko a person could ever own.” Thomas whispered into Alex’s ear. Alex bit his lip and kept his gaze on his lap. But Thomas had other plans. He grabbed one of Alex’s small hands and placed it on his member. His larger hand over Alex’s. 

Alex looked up at Thomas as Thomas looked back at him. Alex’s tail flicked from side to side behind him in fear. Thomas made him start stroking his member. Alex didn’t look at Thomas as he did it, he just needed to please his Master and he would be fine.

“Ugh baby, your hand can do wonders...but I wanna try somethin’ else.” Thomas said. He pulled Alex’s hand off of his member. 

Which Alex was happy and fearful about. But, when Thomas stood up and pulled all of his clothes off except for his boxers. Alex knew where this was going.

“Lie on your stomach for me, honey. I plan on claiming you in another way.” Thomas whispered mistiviously. Alex felt a whole new stream of tears fall from his eyes. He stood up quickly and attempted to run for the door, but Thomas was faster. 

He chased after Alex and grabbed Alex by his bun. Yanking him backwards and clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the screams from escaping the Neko. Alex flailed around hopelessly. He didn’t want this.

Thomas through him back on the bed and straddled back. A knee on either side of him. He was crying profusely by now.

“P-please M-Master! Ma-Master, I-I d-don’t want th-this! Ple-please!” Alex sobbed. Only to have three fingers being shoved into his mouth. He cried out, but Thomas grabbed his hair again. 

“Shut the fuck up and suck on ‘em you little bitch!” He hissed angrily at Alex. Alex whimpered but began sucking and licking and lapping at the fingers in his mouth, knowing it was his only chance to ease his future pain.

Thomas felt himself get hard all over again just by watching Alex suck on his fingers. He shoved them deeper into his mouth to hear a squeak of surprise from the Neko. He smiled and then pulled them out, one by one.

Alex was still sobbing as Thomas pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off of him and then pulled his shorts down to his knees.

“No underwear? You naughty little slut. Gonna have to treat you like one for this.” Thomas said, circling Alex’s tight hole with one of his fingers. Alex sobbed and tried to wiggle away from Thomas, but Thomas had a hand on his back, holding him and his tail down as he pushed the finger deep inside of his hole.

Alex screamed out in pain. To which Thomas grunted in annoyance to. Reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing something from the top drawer. Before Alex could glance over, a red ball gag was being shoved into his mouth.

He shook his head and tried to pull away from it. But it was already being strapped around his head.

“There. Now you’ll be quiet.” Thomas said with cheer. Alex tongued the back of the gag furiously and shook his head. 

Thomas sat back down and placed placed the tip of the first finger back against the entrance. The saliva has now dried so there was nothing to ease the pain as Thomas pushed his finger back into Alex. 

Alex’s tail went still against his back. He cried out at the feeling of being breeched. It felt like fire as Thomas stuck another finger into his tight little hole.

Thomas began to slowly push his two fingers in and out of Alex’s hole, Alex cried and writhed in pain. Thomas scissored his fingers inside of Alex a couple times, stretching his walls out and opening him up more. 

He began to wiggle the tip of his third finger into Alex’s hole. And pushed it in successfully. Watching in amazement as Alex’s hole kept on taking and taking. Even though Alex was in immense pain. He felt as if he was being torn apart. Thomas was thrusting his fingers in and out of Alex. Pushing them in deeper and deeper. Trying to find that spot. Until -

Alex let out a moan when Thomas had found his prostate. He began crying right after, but Thomas just smiled and pulled his fingers out of Alex all at once.

“Good boy.” Thomas said. He pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his erection. He gave it a few firm pumps before spitting on it and lining his tip up to Alex’s hole. He grabbed the Neko’s tail and pulled on it as he slowly pushed his tip into him.

“Oh your gonna feel so good around me...” He whispered. Alex screamed out and tried to push away from Thomas, but Thomas just pushed in the head of his dick. Dry.

Alex sobbed in pain as Thomas continued his penetration of the small Neko until his hips were against the others arse. He held onto the tail as he pulled out slightly. Just to thrust back in.

Alex attempted to beg for mercy from behind the gag but everything was just coming out muffled. Thomas groaned at how tight and warm Alex felt. His walls clamping around Thomas’s long member. 

He placed his hands at either side of Alex’s head and began to pull out again. Alex just gripped onto the sheets for dear life as Thomas thrusted back into him. 

“Oh yes...” He groaned in Alex’s ear, nibbling it slightly. He started to thrust into Alex at a soft pace. Being gentle at first. 

Alex was clawing in pain at the sheets. Hot tears streaming down his face in pain and shame. His face was slightly flustered from Thomas thrusting into him as Thomas’s thrusts became slightly more faster.

Thomas was thrusting in and out of Alexander’s hole. He found himself very much enjoying this, but it pained him that Alexander obviously didn’t feel the same way. 

Alex had whimpered through the gag and Thomas slowed slightly. His pace now slower than before.

“Shh baby. It’s okay, I’ll go slower...” Thomas said softly into the Neko’s ear. Alex squirmed slightly as one of Thomas’s hands trailed down his side and to his waist. Gripping it tightly. Thomas slowly started to thrust faster into Alexander’s entrance when Alex’s whimpers had died down.

Thomas pulled out to the point where only his tip was inside Alex, and then thrusted all the way back into him. He groaned at how tight the Neko’s hole was. Alex had tears streaming down his flustered face, he might not have wanted this but he was beginning to feel himself get erect.

“Oh God baby, your so beautiful. I love being with you in this way.” Thomas murmured, along with a couple choice swear words, into Alex’s soft ears.

Alex had to hold back a moan when Thomas had pulled him to his hands and knees. Pounding into him roughly. Alex whined slightly in a needy way, when the head of Thomas’s member brushed against his prostate.

Thomas had heard the sound and smirked. He re-positioned his member and thrusted back into Alex. Going deeper and deeper in him. He started hitting Alex’s prostate in every thrust, making precum start to drip out of Alex’s tip. He started moaning quietly when Thomas would hit his prostate.

“You enjoying this baby? Want me to take the gag off?” Thomas said slowing his thrusts so he wasn’t hitting that certain bundle of nerves any longer. Alex whined and arched into Thomas, nodding his head rapidly.

Thomas merely chuckled as he reached forward and undid the strap on the gag, pulling it from Alex’s mouth and tossing it off the bed. Once the gag was off, Alex began working his jaw again.   
“That better baby?” Thomas asked. Alex nodded and whimpered as quietly as he could. The feeling of Thomas being inside of him being too much. Because, Thomas felt so big.

Thomas smiled and he grabbed Alex’s tail, stroking it lightly as his other hand grabbed Alex’s hip. He began pulling back and thrusted back into Alex’s prostate.   
Alex couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips. 

“Pl-please M-Master!” Alex groaned. Thomas reached one of his hands under Alex and to his member. He started to slowly stroke Alex’s smaller member with his hand. Starting from the base and all the way to the tip, using the precum to make his hand move faster.

Alex moaned out really loud at that point and was squirming in pleasure. Thomas started thrusting back into Alex to the same rhythm as he jerked him off. Alex was mewling in mostly pleasure as fewer tears were shed. 

He moaned when Thomas ran his thumb over the slit of his tip. He bucked his hips into Thomas’s hands and leaned into his touch.

“M-more Master! Pl-please m-more!” Alex moaned. Thomas started going as fast as he could. Going in and out of Alex. The sound of skin hitting skin and Alex’s moans and Thomas’s small grunts could be heard in the room. 

Alex could feel his release begining to build. A feeling settling in his gut. He has never felt this way before. But he loved it.

Thomas was getting close himself. He knew he was. He leaned over Alex and began biting and sucking hickies and bruises into his neck and shoulder. Leaving trails of bitemarks down his back.

He was pounding into Alex’s prostate. Making the Neko moan louder and louder. Thomas groaned as he continued pumping Alex’s painfully hard member.

“M-Master, I’m cl-close!” Alex rasped out, in between highly pitched moans. 

“Me too!” Thomas groaned, playing with Alex’s tail as his thrusts started getting sloppier and sloppier. More drawn out and less shallow. But still, driving straight into that same bundle of nerves that pushed Alex over the edge.

Alex came with a shout and a shake. He came hard into Thomas’s hand. Oversenity kicking in. He whimpered when Thomas’s thrusts only got faster, and the hand on his member never leaving.

“M-Master Thomas, please...I’ve h-had enough. I-I can’t t-take anymore. Please I - ugh!” Alex moaned when Thomas hit his prostate one last time before cumming deep inside Alexander’s heat. 

Alex moaned at the hot feeling bursting inside him. The feeling of being filled by Thomas making him go crazy. Thomas finally stopped thrusting, but kept himself buried deep in Alex while they both came off their high.

Alex mewled slightly as Thomas pulled out of him. He watched Thomas fall beside him on the bed and pant slightly. Sighing when feeling an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer to his master. 

Alex cuddled into Thomas’s side and tried to push away the thoughts in his head of the other man. Choosing to just let himself slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
